Fujoshis
by carlac94
Summary: Yuuri jamás imaginó que en Shin Makoku hubiera una tradición de escribir, lo que en su Tierra se llama fanfiction, sobre la pareja real. Aunque todo apunta a que es obra del trío de sirvientas fujoshis. Al menos, el descubrimiento, le ayudará a su relación con Wólfram / Hard Yaoi, Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **_Kyo Kara Maoh!, _los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Tomo Takabayashi y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie a circunstancias diferentes de las originales en Manga/Anime/Novela por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **_Yuuri jamás imaginó que en Shin Makoku hubiera una tradición de escribir, lo que en su Tierra se llama fanfiction, sobre la pareja real. Aunque todo apunta a que es obra del trío de sirvientas fujoshis._

_Al menos, el descubrimiento, le ayudará a su relación con Wólfram._

**Advertencias: **Hard Yaoi (relación entre dos hombres) OTP (Pareja real) Yuuram, Lemon, alto contenido sexual y palabras de doble sentido, clasificación M (18+)

**Categoría: **Romance, Humor.

**Fujoshis**

-¡Yuuri! -lo persiguió por todos los pasillos del castillo Pacto de Sangre hasta que, doblando a una esquina, lo acorraló -Maldito infiel, ¿a dónde creías que ibas?

-¡Ah Wólfram! -buscó desesperado una forma de escape mientras intentaba disminuir la irritación de su prometido; encontró una puerta a su derecha Yo solo iba al pueblo.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que se acercó con decisión. Yuuri ahora se vio presionado, por lo que, sin vacilar, abrió la puerta y se encerró en ésta.

-¡Abre la puerta, Yuuri!

Dentro, el Maoh se dio el lujo de suspirar. Estaba salvado, solo por ahora, porque estaba seguro que esa acción solo redujo sus minutos de vida; ya ni quería saber qué le haría el rubio una vez se atreviese a salir de ese lugar que… ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, jamás había visualizado.

El cuarto era apenas un espacio de no más de cuatro metros de largo y dos de ancho, y dentro solo había una pequeña sala, un archivero y un pequeño escritorio con hojas, un tintero y plumas encima. Guiado por sus instintos, se acercó hasta el organizador y abrió uno de los tres cajones. Dentro había un montonal de documentos que Yuuri no logró siquiera interpretar.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -afiló la mirada, intentando en vano entender ese lenguaje tan extraño en ese mundo también extraño. Le llamó mucho la atención el título en donde podía jurar estaba escrito su nombre; y es que hacía mucho tiempo ya le habían enseñado a escribirlo y leerlo -¿Por qué está mi nombre ahí?

Y ahora que identificaba más símbolos, también leía claramente el nombre de su prometido.

La puerta fue abierta luego de un golpe hueco. Inmediatamente Yuuri se tensó y giró su rostro solo para encontrar al mazoku de fuego con una fulminante mirada en el marco de la puerta.

-Enclenque miserable -tronó sus nudillos y dio algunos pasos.

-Wól-Wólfram yo… -tartamudeó e inconscientemente fue retrocediendo temiendo lo peor al ver como el otro desenvainaba su espada -¡E-espera!... lo-lo siento…yo no quería, tú te pones muy difícil y…

-Te asesinaré y te haré mío -el monarca gritó aterrado y lanzó el conjunto de hojas que usaba como escudo, llamando la atención del de ojos verdes -Espera, ¿qué es eso?

-¿Eh? -se agachó para recogerlas ahora que miraba que su compañero estaba más calmado -ah, cierto. Encontré eso, pero no le entiendo nada.

Wólfram guardó silencio, dando una pequeña leída a cada página -Esto no tiene sentido. ¿De quién es este cuarto?

-Si tú no lo sabes yo menos… ¿qué es lo que dice?

Yuuri miró por encima del hombro del rubio, como las puntas de las orejas de éste se tornaban algo rojas pero antes de que siquiera pudiera volver a cuestionar, Wólfram se puso de pie y se dirigió al archivero para revisar mejor el contenido de sus cajones. Al segundo sostuvo entre sus manos otra carpeta.

-No entiendo por qué harían algo como eso… -su voz tembló -Bueno, siempre han sido muy chismosas pero… esto es preocupante…

-Espera, espera; ¿podrías explicarte mejor?

-Estos escritos son de las sirvientas -miró sobre Yuuri, descubriendo la sala y el escritorio -Parece que se reúnen aquí para quién sabe que otras perversiones -sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Perversiones?

Wólfram bajó la mirada, ahora más sonrojado que antes. Volvió a dejar las cosas en su lugar; claro que quería indagar más y tal vez quemarlas vivas por escribir esa clase de escenarios, pero no lo haría en frente de su prometido quién suficiente tenía con intentar aceptar las relaciones entre dos varones y su compromiso por error. Cuando se disponía a salir una mano en su muñeca lo impidió.

-¿Qué perversiones?

-Yuuri, por tu propio bien será mejor que no te enteres de esto.

-¡¿Enterarme de qué? Solo me estás asustando!

-Hazme caso -su muñeca empezó a dolerle, al parecer el enclenque no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente sin unas cuantas respuestas -¡Basta, no seas morboso!

-Yo creo que merezco saberlo, está escrito mi nombre en la portada -ahora el mazoku lo miraba sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía que se le hacia mención? -Y también el tuyo, ¿no tienes curiosidad?

Nuevamente el sonrojó que perturbó más al Maoh.

-No sabes lo que dices -susurró, luchando por su liberación.

-No es justo, tú ya leíste algo, yo también quiero saber -aflojó su agarre, sintiendo sus dedos tensos por la presión que hizo. Wólfram lo miró incrédulo y luego de una larga espera finalmente lanzó un suspiro, señal clara de que había aceptado sus términos.

-Luego no quiero escucharte quejarte por permitirte que lo leyeras.

-De por sí no puedo leer su idioma -rio bobamente. Por voluntad propia tomó uno de los tantos escritos y se la entregó al rubio. Éste volvió a dudar -Sabes que cuando algo se me mete es difícil sacarlo.

-Sí, lo sé -gruñó y abrió el engargolado, al segundo lo cerró -Yuuri, no me haré responsable de las consecuencias cuando te enteres, ¿entiendes? Y tampoco me vayas a echar la culpa, ¡yo no tenía idea!

-De-De acuerdo -en parte no quería saber lo que había ahí dentro por lo mismo de la negación y seriedad de Wólfram, pero su curiosidad aumentaba más grados hasta casi creer que se volvería loco si no se enteraba… Tenía que saberlo -No te culpo, tú estás igual de sorprendido que yo por este cuarto y… ¿en serio es muy fuerte?

_¡Ah, no vaciles Yuuri! Él ya está aceptando leerlo…_

-Con eso me basta, no lo soportarás.

-¡Espera! -alcanzó su brazo antes de que se volteara -No puedes dejarme así… te ordeno que leas cada palabra de ese texto.

-¡Yuuri deja de decir idioteces!

-No es una idiotez, es una orden y debes obedecer al Maoh -por el rostro del rubio pudo inferir que estaba claramente sorprendido porque usara su posición para obtener algo. De acuerdo, hasta él lo estaba, nunca le había gustado hacer uso de su poder pero la maldita curiosidad lo estaba matando lenta y agonizantemente. Aunque tal vez debió considerar los sentimientos de su compañero; ese tema era complicado para él también y parecía tener peleas internas entre obedecerlo o no. Cada vez el querer conocer el secreto de ese documento aumentaba sin que se diera cuenta -¿Qué esperas?

-Yuuri… entiéndeme, sé lo que ocurrirá después, no será grato para ninguno de los dos.

-¿En serio? Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que me leas.

-Pues quédate todo lo que quieras, haber si con eso logras descifrarlos.

-Wolf no me hagas esto -estaba perdiendo la batalla, aunque siempre podía usar como último recurso su posición social -Te ordené que me leyeras eso.

-¡No lo tomes a la ligera, te vas a arrepentir después!

-Eso no lo sabes…

-No juegues con tu suerte… ¡suéltame!

-No hasta que leas -¿desde cuándo era tan obsesivo? Casi parecía a esas veces cuando quería ir a un partido de béisbol y tenía que rogarle a Shori o su padre para que lo llevasen -Ya casi lo ibas a hacer, ¿qué te detuvo?

-No quiero que cometas una estupidez.

-De todas formas lo cometeré, la única cosa que cambiará será la persona que me haga ese favor.

El hijo menor de la ex Maoh pareció relajarse un poco y tras pensarlo detenidamente y mirar el rostro de su prometido, tuvo que aceptarlo. Era cierto, de una u otra forma Yuuri se enteraría, aunque la parte difícil era el estar ahí cuando lo hiciera; no soportaría ver las repercusiones de este acto. Sin más tomó aire con fuerza y la expulsó de la misma forma. Sentía sus piernas temblar por lo que necesitaba calmarse.

-Este lo escribió Doria… ¡Ah no puedo!

-¡Eres un cobarde! -casi quería añadir la parte del baile de gallina pero seguramente Wólfram no lo entendería y solo recibiría una bola de fuego.

-¡No lo soy solo…! ¡Ah, demonios! -nuevamente esa mirada de advertencia -El contenido de este texto es altamente… ¿cómo te lo explico?... estás mujeres escribieron sobre nosotros en situaciones que… jamás ocurrieron ni ocurrirán, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Como en situaciones imaginarias?

-Obviamente son sacadas de sus mentes pervertidas.

-Me recuerda al fandom de mi mundo.

-¿Fa-Fandom?

-Es algo así como fanatismo por algo. ¿Recuerdas esas revistas que te presté? Ahora imagínate que, como fanático de eso, haces cosas raras como vestirte como los personajes de la serie o hacer fanfictions.

-Espera, ¿qué es eso de fa-fanfito… como se llame?

-Lo que dijiste, escribir relatos de personajes en situaciones diferentes de las que se leen o ven, es decir, fuera de la realidad… espera, ¿ellas escribieron un fanfiction?

-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Apenas y entendí tu definición!

-Bueno… no como tal un fanfiction, ni siquiera saben lo que significa, quiero decir… ah, qué difícil es darse a entender… mejor olvidemos eso y continúa con la lectura.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de saber que escriben cosas sobre nosotros?

-Por eso mismo tengo tanta curiosidad, y no creo que sea tan grave como… no sé, tal vez es una parodia.

-¿Qué? -Yuuri se palmeó la frente.

-Olvídalo, lee.

Tragó saliva y volvió su vista a la lectura. Su rey era un necio e imbécil que no entendía las advertencias, siempre se lanzaba al peligro sin querer o cegado por su misma estupidez. Casi quería castigarlo leyéndole un fragmento que lo dejase completamente rendido a sus pies, pero incluso para él mismo le era difícil asimilar lo que estaba escrito en esa forma tan explícita y vulgarmente. Aunque se tragaría su malestar para ver el del pelinegro.

"Wólfram lo acorraló hasta una de las esquinas, donde finalmente decidió unir sus labios con los de el Maoh, éste pareció tensarse con el contacto pero al segundo sucumbió ante el placer de sentir la lengua de su prometido acariciar su labio inferior…Entre apasionantes besos y caricias caminaron con pasos cortos hasta la cama, donde Wólfram dejó caer a su rey y luego se posicionó encima de éste. Con una rapidez increíble comenzó a desvestirlo, mientras que sus manos traviesas se tocaban toda piel que encontraba descubierta… ¡Ah Wólfram! Sigue… gimió al sentir como…"

Silencio.

Wólfram no quería leer la otra parte y Yuuri no se atrevía si quiera a alzar su rostro.

Debió escuchar las advertencias del rubio.

-¿Qué…? -el mazoku, sonrojado completamente, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mover su cuerpo y dejar ese archivo que, luego que Yuuri se fuera corriendo, decidiría qué hacer con él: si guardarlo o quemarlo -¿Qué… es… eso?

-N-No te esfuerces -lo miró avergonzado el rubio.

Yuuri pronto explotó, tornándose su rostro completamente rojo.

-¡¿Qué clase de servidumbre depravada tenemos?! -se sujetó con fuerza su cabeza -¡Escriben lemon, por Dios!, ¡Lemon entre nosotros!

-¿Le-Lemon?... ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡Sexo entre hombres! ¡Son unas fujoshis pervertidas!

-¡Basta!

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que me ven como el uke!

-¡Yuuri, deja de decir palabras raras y mejor salgamos de aquí!

¿Esa sería realmente la mejor opción? Yuuri estaba en dilema entre quedarse y seguir leyendo hasta encontrar algo ¿decente? o encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta que ese trío de mujeres y Wólfram desaparecieran para siempre. Lo que más le indignaba era, tal vez, que fuera el pasivo en esa relación bizarra que siempre intentaba negar. Raro, según sus costumbres e ideales debería estar más perturbado por lo que estaba haciendo con Wólfram, no por la posición en la que estaba.

-Sigue leyendo -estaba nublado por la furia.

-¿Eh? -Wólfram retrocedió un poco.

-¡Sigue leyendo, es una orden!

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

-¡No estoy loco! -dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pero chocó con el cajón abierto del archivero -Quiero que sigas leyendo, no puede ser que crean que yo soy el pasivo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo debería ser el activo -habló, ignorando la presencia del mazoku de fuego -yo tengo la corona, yo soy la máxima autoridad de este mundo. ¿Cómo puedo ser yo el uke? -tomó una carpeta y la abrió -Este debe tener un buen contenido, no falacias como que yo soy el que va abajo.

-Yu-Yuuri, me estás preocupando.

-Por favor lee éste.

-Olvídalo, ¿acaso no entendiste nada de lo que acabo de leer?

-Sí lo entendí, más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no me es suficiente.

-Estás loco, no entiendo por qué quieres seguir haciendo esto. Yo ya he tenido suficiente.

-Te lo pido como un favor Wólfram lo miró confundido ¡Mi orgullo está en juego!

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Tú deberías comprenderme, niño egoísta y orgulloso… Pues mi hombría está en juego.

El rubio alzó la mirada. A esa altura ya ni le preocupaba lo que estuviera escrito en esa infinidad de carpetas sino el estado mental de su monarca. Aunque tal vez era una buena señal, al menos no había salido corriendo como inicialmente había calculado; lo cuál solo le hacía confirmar que el tema no le estaba incomodando tanto como el creía. Quizá había algo de esperanza…

Sonrió con gracia y tomó el libreto con decisión.

-Dime qué es lo que buscas exactamente.

-Yo quiero ir arriba -Wolf sudó una gota, viendo como el pelinegro se dirigía para tomar asiento -Avísame por favor cuando encuentres algo como eso.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de gritarle pero algunas escenas en su mente lo bloquearon de la realidad. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, se imaginaría a Yuuri haciéndole… cosas. El niño era pudoroso al extremo y siempre se imaginó a él mismo tomando las riendas de la relación pero ¿Yuuri? En definitiva esa experiencia sería para recordar toda su vida.

Rápidamente leyó algunos párrafos, sin evitar que su cuerpo aumentara unos grados de calentura.

-Sería de gran ayuda que supieras leer, así terminaríamos más rápido y yo no tendría que sufrir sólo las consecuencias -le reclamó. El pelinegro lo miró apenado.

-No creo que tenga tanto valor para eso -susurró.

-En serio, no creo soportar mucho -sus pupilas se movían de un extremo a otro a una velocidad increíble -Oh, mi Dios… pensándolo, mejor usemos la máquina de Anissina.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso quieres que la máquina lea en voz alta?

-Podrías activar la pantalla -memorizó la ocasión en que Yuuri había utilizado la máquina para escuchar uno de los tantos informes que tenía que firmar, sin embargo fue error de Gwendal el confundir los datos y al final lo único que Yuuri escuchó fue una que otra estrofa del poema que había escrito el general. En ese instante la orden fue clara: eliminar la maldita invención. Pero Anissina negó rotundamente ante la petición por lo que solo hizo un par de modificaciones, agregando una pantalla donde pusiese leerse el texto traducido al idioma de Yuuri y eliminando las bocinas -Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

-No pienso salir de este cuarto con ninguna de esas historias.

"Wólfram delineó con sus dedos el cuerpo debajo suyo, haciendo estremecer y jadear al Maoh" rio ante la frase y el rostro a punto de explotar de Yuuri -Perdón.

Yuuri se sumió en su asiento, tapándose su rostro y apagando sus gritos de frustración entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo, seguiré buscando -y abrió otro compartimiento, obteniendo el mismo resultado no tuvo de otra más que fruncir la entreceja y guardarlo -Lo siento, eres el pasivo.

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de cajón -sugirió nervioso, no aceptaba esa conclusión como el final de su investigación.

-Mmm, buena idea -se sorprendió de la tranquilidad y familiaridad con la que manejaban ese tema tan erótico -Y ahora que me doy cuenta, todo este cajón es de Doria, el de arriba es de Sangría y el más bajo es de Lasagna.

-Bueno, alguna debe tener otra idea se puso de pie, observando a su, ahora, atractivo prometido revisar el último cajón -¿Encontraste algo?

-No sé por qué quieres leerte a ti mismo como activo. Esto es enfermo -exclamó el rubio, hundiendo su rostro en todos los archivos.

-Me perturban que crean que tú me sometes cuando yo soy el rey.

-No seas engreído, Yuuri, tal vez seas el rey pero eres un enclenque debilucho, y eso lo perciben bien ese trío de locas.

-¡No me llames debilucho y solo busca! -ahora el sonrojo en Wólfram y su rostro no tenían precio. Se acercó y tomó la mitad de la hoja para mirarla también. El rubio a su lado tembló -Vamos, ya he tenido suficiente con el Wólfram-seme.

-… Tienes unos complejos que asustan, Yuuri… "Enterró su boca en la clavícula de su prometido, extasiándose ante los gemidos que a éste se le escapaban de su mano. Con una parsimonia total empezó a descender por todo el pecho descubierto de su amante, dejando un camino de besos por toda su longitud hasta llegar finalmente a…" Suficiente.

-No, sigue leyendo.

-Solo nos estamos dañando, Yuuri.

-A estas alturas creo que no importa, continúa.

… "finalmente a su… a su pene, la cuál tomó entre su mano y empezó a recorrerlo con sus dedos. Wólfram gemía audiblemente, gritando en ocasiones el nombre de su rey. Yuuri continúo con las caricias que poco a poco fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en una masturbación desenfrenada que tiempo después se le unió su lengua para darle más placer a su atractivo soldado. Wólfram no podía más, estaba a punto de correrse cuando Yuuri detuvo sus caricias maliciosamente…"

Yuuri tragó duro cuando notó como el rubio cambiaba de página.

"Le dio dos dedos para que los lamiera y no pudo evitar deleitarse ante una de las tantas visiones excitantes en toda esa noche. Primero mojó alrededor de la pequeña entrada y luego penetró con su dígito. Wólfram jadeó y se aferró a la espalda morena del otro. El dedo dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, haciendo círculos en su interior, saliendo y entrando, conociendo el terreno. Le siguió un segundo, llegando más profundo en esa cavidad, haciendo que el mazoku arqueara la espalda y gritara ante el placer que sintió ante esa penetración Finalmente siguió el pene completamente erguido y duro del pelinegro, Wólfram gritó ante el dolor desgarrador, y lo único que logró calmarlo fueron las recientes caricias en su propio miembro. No tardó pronto en adaptarse así que empezó unos suaves movimientos de caderas que enloqueció al rey. Pronto las embestidas se volvieron salvajes y detonantes, haciendo que los dos se corrieran al mismo tiempo. Un último beso y cayeron dormidos"… -¿Feliz?

Yuuri no quería responder.

-E-Eres un degenerado, ¡cómo pudiste obligarme a leer esto!

-¿Qué dices? Si hace un momento te estabas riendo. Ah, pero claro, como tú eres ahora el que está abajo y recibe todo ya no te gustó.

-E-Eso n-no es ci-cierto -Wólfram quería desaparecer en ese momento, tenía un problemita que resolver con urgencia. Intentando no llamar la atención del pelinegro en su zona baja que poco a poco se estaba elevando, le aventó el libreto en el rostro y salió del lugar a una velocidad increíble, dejando al Maoh asustado por el golpe y desconcertado por esa reacción. Sin más tuvo él que poner orden en ese cuarto oscuro.

Wólfram corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas entumecidas le permitieron, intentando recorrer un atajo solitario donde no tuviese que encontrarse con nadie. Una vez que llegó a su destino y sacó un suspiro de alivio al no verse descubierto, se encerró en el baño y emprendió su tarea.

Detestaba tener que caer tan bajo.

Se quitó el cinturón, corrió la cremallera, bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y casi con miedo tomó su miembro entre una mano mientras que con la otra se concentró en tapar su boca para acallar cualquier exclamación, y empezó un movimiento rápido, imaginándose la misma escena que hace poco había leído, fantaseando que Yuuri era quien le tocaba por voluntad propia. La masturbación aumentó de velocidad, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares e improvisando un movimiento de caderas.

Luego de silenciar un gemido que prometía ser sonoro, finalmente se corrió, manchando su mano y un poco sus muslos. Se dejó caer y jadeó.

Ahora tenía que ocuparse en limpiarse y nivelar su respiración.

Yuuri no sabía a dónde dirigirse ahora, temía encontrarse con el rubio pero tampoco quería ir al despacho donde sabía no lo vería. Además en ese momento su mente estaba más enfocada en los temas eróticos que había oído y no podía evitar sentir algo de excitación. Afortunadamente pudo controlarse y bloquearse ante cualquier pensamiento de más, porque si no, aseguraba, estaría oculto en alguna habitación arreglando posibles problemas en su zona íntima. Lo cuál tampoco lo tenía tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía excitarse con una lectura como esa y más él haciéndolo con otro hombre?

Quizá debió desde un principio escuchar a Wólfram, o no haber entrado a esa habitación, o no haber huido del rubio… o no haberlo hecho enojar. Aunque, claramente, él se molestaba por cualquier cosa, así que no era su culpa en su totalidad.

La única cosa buena, si es que se le podía atribuir esa experiencia como algo positivo, era que no en todas las historias él era el uke.

Exhaló aire. Wólfram tenía razón, tenía unos complejos perturbadores y lo que más lamentaba era que él había demostrado ser el más necesitado por leer, lo cuál no concordaba con la ideología de su mundo. A ese punto debió haber salido corriendo y regresar a la Tierra para olvidarse del problema y lo que más temía era que no se sentía en parte incómodo por las escenas explícitas con Wólfram, sino en el maldito rol que desempeñó en algunas de éstas. ¿Por qué quería ser el seme?

_Pobre Wolf, y pensar que lo obligué a leer todo eso._

Siguió caminando, dejando que sus pies se movieran a donde quisieran, pero contuvo el aliento al encontrarse en frente de la puerta de su habitación donde podía presentir dentro estaba el rubio. Se cegó de su misma cobardía que necesitó tanto en tiempo pasado y salió corriendo hacia el despacho donde un seguro Gwendal lo esperaba con el ceño más fruncido que en la mañana.

Necesitaba desviar su mente de ese tema ¡pero ya!

Y justo como predijo, aunque no se requería ser genio para hacerlo, el general lo miraba desde su asiento con clara molestia. Esa mueca era, por ejemplo, un pequeño recordatorio de que Wólfram y Gwendal eran hermanos, extraño era que Conrart parecía diferente de ellos, aunque ninguno se parecía como tal pero sí tenían cosas en común y… otra vez se estaba desviando [1]

-Majestad, ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? -la voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, compartía un momento con… Wolf.

-Supongo que ha descansado lo suficiente

Por primera vez en sus días como Maoh, jamás deseó tanto encerrarse en un mundo de firmas y lecturas aburridas con tal de olvidarse de otro. Sin chistar se sentó en el asiento donde hace poco lo observaba el pelinegro y empezó a revisar la columna de papeles que ahora parecía más grande que hace unas horas.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, ninguno tuvo el interés ni la suerte de encontrarse con el otro y solo así pudieron evadir el tema un poco. Pero como era de esperarse, en la cena, compartieron un par de miradas cómplices e inmediatamente se tornaron tensos. Wólfram fue el primero en levantarse, excusándose con que estaba muy cansado y al segundo Yuuri se debatió en seguirlo o esperar hasta que estuviera dormido y así no entablar conversación alguna. Finalmente decidió seguir trabajando, para sorpresa del resto de los habitantes del castillo, que ya habían notado el extraño comportamiento de la pareja real.

Cuando entró a su habitación, luego de minutos de vacilación, se desconcertó al encontrar la cama vacía.

Una parte de él se sentía aliviado pero otra preocupado. Era inusual cuando Wólfram no dormía a su lado y siempre era mal augurio, aunque supuso se debía al mismo disgusto del momento. Casi embriagado por una sensación de paz, se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños… o quizá de las pesadillas:

_Lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura para apegar más sus cuerpos y disfrutar del calor del otro. Con ansiedad y brusquedad irrumpió en esa pequeña boquita suave y rosada, entrelazando sus lenguas, degustando el interior e intercambiando saliva. Cuando hizo falta aire aprovechó la distracción de su rubio de recuperarla para repartir un montonal de besos húmedos por su cuello, clavícula y parte de su pecho desnudo. Con pasos torpes lo guio hasta la cama, donde lo dejó caer y se subió a horcajadas en él._

_Ah, Yuuri __ suspiró audiblemente, pasando sus dedos por el cuello y atrayéndolo a sus labios. El pelinegro aceptó gustoso la invitación, entre tanto recorrió con sus manos impacientes el cuerpo de su prometido, deteniéndose en la zona íntima de éste, tomó el pene de Wolf e inició a masturbarlo frenéticamente. El mazoku rompió el contacto para gemir._

_Eres demasiado excitante, mi Wolf _ _ besó las piernas y apretujó una nalga, sin detener sus caricias al miembro de su amante._

_Wólfram cerró sus ojos y apresó las sábanas entre sus manos._

_Me muero por hacerte mío…_

Yuuri despertó agitado y perdido. Revisó el área donde estaba, descubriendo que seguía en su habitación y que lo que había visto era solo un sueño, demasiado real para su gusto, pero solo un sueño. La cama seguía vacía del otro lado y la luz se colaba por los pequeños espacios que dejaba al descubierto la cortina corrida.

Nunca imaginó tendría otra vez un sueño con su rubio prometido, justo como lo había tenido gracias a la almohada rosa que Anissina inventó. [2]

Cuando iba a levantarse sintió algo entre sus piernas que le impidió moverse como deseó, asustado miró por debajo de las colchas, descubriendo lo que sabía era pero no quería aceptar. Por debajo de sus pijamas se podía ver efectivamente un bulto.

El pelinegro ahogó un grito de terror.

Miró alarmado hacia todas las direcciones, como asegurándose que no había nadie más en su alcoba, y seguido corrió despavorido hacia el baño.

Bajó sus pantalones holgados y también la ropa interior, la cual no era necesaria sacar después de todo con su tamañito su miembro salía por cualquier extremo de la prenda, pero era la comodidad.

-Está… bastante dura -tan solo la rozó, aun sin creerse el estado en el que estaba luego de haber tenido ese sueño, menos mal que no había despertado ya… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿reventado? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, vaya lenguaje que había adquirido. Buscó en su mente otra solución que no abarcara el tocarse así mismo.

Cojamente caminó hasta la regadera, luego de sacarse la parte superior de su pijama azul, donde abrió la llave de agua fría y dejó que esa misma temperatura arreglara sus problemas, solo esperaba fuera suficiente.

Nuevamente, antes de salir, miró hacia ambas direcciones; el pasillo se mostraba justo como deseaba: vacío. Aún angustiado por su anterior accidente e inseguro de que lo descubriesen, caminó hasta el comedor donde los demás ya lo estaban esperando.

-Perdón, perdón -se rascó la cabeza -No me fijé en la hora.

Su disculpa pareció amenizar al ambiente, ya que recibió sonrisas por parte de la mayoría de los presentes o por lo menos de los que vio, ya que no se atrevía a girar su rostro a tal grado que pudiese ver al mazoku que tenía a su lado derecho.

El personal de servidumbre ingresó al gran salón y luego de una pequeña reverencia hacia el rey y los demás comensales, empezaron a servir un postre tradicional de Shin Makoku: un tosco cilindro de masa relleno de lo que parecía a simple vista una crema blanca y con una cubierta de chocolate oscuro [3]

Pero la dedicación del postre no fue lo que llamó la atención del joven monarca, sino la presencia del trío de jovencitas que parecían muy entretenidas escribiendo sobre él. Casi se vio tentado de confesar su descubrimiento pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente nada obtendría al hacerlo; tan solo unas miradas de mera turbación.

Nos retiramos exclamaron al mismo tiempo, abandonando la sala tras otra inclinación.

Yuuri observó su postre con desprecio y repudio, al relacionarlo con una parte de la anatomía del hombre que estaba muy fresca en su mente. Miró ansioso al resto de sus acompañantes, notando que estos estaban enfrascados en disfrutar el dulce. La imagen era tan asquerosa que desvió rápido la visión hacia su derecha, lo cual lo puso mucho peor.

Wólfram masticaba inconscientemente, pasando su lengua por sus labios de una manera muy provocativa y envolviendo la masa con sus delgados dedos. El contenido blanco del postre se escurría por la comisura de sus labios y Yuuri no pudo evitar asociarlo con el pre semen.

Recibió un espasmo en su espalda que pronto se dirigió hacia su entrepierna.

_Oh no… ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No!_

Miró abajo, ese maldito bulto había aparecido.

_¡¿Por qué carajos Wólfram me excita de esta manera?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que comer ese postre de una manera tan deliciosamente erótica?! ¡¿Y por qué quiero que Wólfram haga lo mismo conmigo?!_

-Yuuri, ¿estás bien? -su prometido lo miraba expectativo, para bien de nuestro Maoh, ya se había limpiado su rostro.

-S-Sí… ¡Sí, estoy muy bien! -había una única cosa que podía hacer para no echarse de cabeza y era esperar a que todos se salieran del comedor y así salir sin miradas en su retaguardia, eso o salir de una vez, cubriendo su miembro erguido con la servilleta. Sí, esa era la solución -Solo estoy algo abrumado, me retiro.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? Luces pálido -¿Por qué Wolf tenía que complicar las cosas?

Sin siquiera responderle, tomó con fuerza la servilleta y se dio la vuelta de forma rápida.

El problemita ya no podía resolverse con un simple baño con agua fría.

La maldita tarde se la pasó ensimismado en esos sentimientos extraños que florecían al pensar en el mazoku de fuego, y es que no podía sacarse de la mente esa imagen tan tentadora. Vagamente recordó los escritos por esas mujeres, sonrojándose como resultado; rápido deshizo todo pensamiento, no quería tener que volver a masturbarse para calmar sus hormonas.

Se dedicó en las lecturas y después de firmar un par de documentos que requerían suma concentración, (solo esperaba no hubiera repercusiones) se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya era tarde y estaba psicológicamente cansado, lo que necesitaba ahora era dormir plácidamente sin sueños con alto contenido sexual.

Al entrar a su cuarto notó las luces encendidas e inmediatamente la puerta del baño abriéndose le dio la respuesta a su reciente pregunta. Wólfram salía de éste con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, mostrando todo su pecho que era recorrido por delgadas gotas de agua y parte de sus piernas torneadas que lucían más blancas y tersas que nunca.

-Ah, Yuuri, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

El otro se atragantó con sus palabras. ¿Cómo hablar cuando tenía en frente a un bishonen demasiado atractivo? Casi sentía sus ojos siendo quemados por tan magnificencia.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que nos estábamos distanciando mucho y no quiero que por esas historias raras nos separemos.

-No entiendo…

-Eres importante para mí Yuuri -el color bronce se fue del rostro del Maoh al verlo acercarse tortuosamente -Por eso no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

-¡Espera, aléjate de mi! -con todas las fuerzas del mundo logró correr hasta la salida porque, estaba seguro, si el rubio daba otro paso más terminaría siendo violado por su otra parte pervertida y oscura.

Corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente salió del castillo hasta los jardines de éste. Ahí al menos logró despejar su mente.

Definitivamente esas eran las consecuencias que Wólfram le había advertido. A veces se odiaba por ser tan enclenque.

El rubio miró la puerta cerrada con tristeza. Se dirigió al ropero y tomó su camisón. Ésta sería otra noche difícil, donde extrañaría muchísimo el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Yuuri junto a él, pero si su rey se sentía incómodo con eso, no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

Esas eran acciones que Wólfram Von Bielefeld hacía y que pocos eran testigos de saber; solo aquellos que abarcaban un lugar en el corazón del mazoku. Y es que en ese momento el único que abarcaba todo su lastimado corazón era el mismo sujeto que lo hería con cada acto y palabra dicha.

A esas alturas debía reconocer que seguir con Yuuri solo lo dañaría más.

Después de estar una hora paseando por el exterior del palacio y recibiendo el frío aire en su rostro, decidió volver. Al abrir la puerta la encontró inexplicablemente fría y es que, ahora que se acostaba, notó que su rubio lo había abandonado otra vez.

_Debí suponerlo, fue mi culpa, lo herí._

Bostezó. Mañana arreglaría las cosas, por su propio bien y por el bien de su prometido por error.

Y el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de dormir, fue una auto programación para no despertar, ahora, con su semilla esparcida en toda la cama.

_Te mataré Wolf si me haces tener un sueño húmedo._

El sonido armonioso del silbar de algunas aves llegaron a los oídos del Maoh, quien se levantó con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Había dormido como nunca en toda su vida y con tanta relajación, hasta había olvidado el sueño que había tenido.

Estiró sus extremidades y quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se disponía a ir al baño cuando algo llamó su atención…

-¡¿Qué?! -una gran mancha blanca adornaba su vestimenta y parte de la colcha -¡No puede ser!

Y como un golpe en la cabeza, las imágenes de su visión se aglomeraron en su mente, percibiendo claramente escenas de sexo, donde inexplicablemente hacía aparición una botella de jarabe de chocolate, y escuchando en su mente gemidos y gritos extasiados por parte de ese mazoku que no lo dejaba en paz; como reacción su rostro se tornó rojo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_Maldita programación neurolingüística, ¡no sirve!... Maldito Wólfram, dije que te mataría por hacerme soñar este tipo de cosas._

Ahora sí deseaba ver al rubio para decirle un par de cosas a la cara. Era tanta su ansiedad que se bañó y vistió rápidamente, saliendo del cuarto quince minutos después de despertarse.

Básicamente corría por los casillos, anhelando el momento en que se encontrase con el niñato egoísta pero justo doblando a la esquina su ideal se vio olvidado al chocar con algo o con alguien; fue tanta la fuerza que por inercia cayó hacia adelante. Esperó un fuerte golpe en el rostro pero en vez de eso se encontró con algo suave que había aminorado la caída y escuchó un ahogado grito de sorpresa y un golpe seco.

Pero fue más la sorpresa del Maoh al encontrarse encima de aquél que deseaba tanto ver. Wólfram abrió los ojos luego de haberlos mantenido cerrados fuertemente y miró al pelinegro desconcertado.

Al monarca ya se le había olvidado la furia que lo había estado guiando. Ahora estaba cegado por sus mismos sentimientos al tener debajo de él un joven atractivo; justo como quería imaginarse al leer fanfictions de esas mujeres. Desde esa perspectiva Wólfram se veía más hermoso que nunca: con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su blanco rostro, sus cejas fruncidas, su mirada decidida como fuego que quema, sus labios semi abiertos por la impresión y rosados y su sedoso cabello de oro moviéndose como marcaba el viento.

Yuuri se perdió, como muchas otras veces le había pasado pero se negaba a aceptarlo, en esos ojos profundos de un color verde brillante, sintiendo con ellos miles de sentimientos que en ese momento no podía explicar; y es que eran como unas lagunas donde no sabías cuando tocar fondo.

Todo de él era tan hermoso que por un momento deseó, en verdad, tenerlo para él solo toda la vida; despertar todas las mañanas con esa hermosura a su lado, tocar su piel sin tener miedo, probar sus labios, oler su cabello, degustar su cuerpo y mirar siempre sus ojos.

-Enclenque, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Muévete -la voz mandona del muchacho lo despertó de su siesta; ahora lo que admiraba se había convertido en un hombre el cuál siempre rechazaba.

El Maoh se dio cuenta finalmente de que lo que sentía por Wólfram iba más allá de la amistad. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego todo ese tiempo?

Con parsimonia se levantó para después ayudar al otro a hacer lo mismo. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de furia luego de que aceptó la ayuda.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando para que no vieras por dónde ibas?!

-Yo… lo siento -no podía quitar su mirada de esa boquita que ahora se torcía de forma graciosa.

-Eres un inútil -cruzó sus brazos frente su pecho.

Al notar que su prometido no tenía intenciones de responder y que parecía ido en sus pensamientos, decidió darse vuelta y alejarse de ahí antes de que la incomodidad de tener la mirada fija del Maoh sobre su cuerpo ocasionara otros errores en su relación.

Yuuri lo vio alejarse, sin hacer intento de detenerlo.

Su último recuerdo antes de dirigirse al comedor, fue la hermosa vista que tuvo desde esa altura.

-Tráeme más archivos -ordenó sin levantar la vista pero el silencio en la habitación provocó su distracción -¿Gwendal?

El general lo observaba en silencio desde su asiento.

-Lo siento, Majestad, ya no hay archivos -las palabras salieron dificultosamente de su boca, después de todo nunca imaginó tendría que pronunciarlas y menos cuando Yuuri aún pedía que le tradujeran los textos. Y es que era cierto, su rey había terminado las labores del día de manera eficiente y rápida lo cuál en vez de alegrarle le preocupaba de sobremanera. Que Yuuri estuviera toda la tarde haciendo su trabajo por su propia voluntad no predecía nada bueno -Terminó.

El monarca también quedó en mutismo total, sin creerse el resultado de estar todo el día encerrando queriendo evadir cualquier contacto o pensamiento con cierto soldado de vestimenta azul.

-Bueno… ya era hora, Majestad -el mayor se atragantó con sus propias palabras -podremos llegar temprano a la cena.

El otro afirmó con la cabeza y con esa misma lentitud se puso de pie.

Como esperaban el comedor aún estaba vacío pero arreglado para la última reunión del día. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y un silencio fúnebre se formó en el gran salón. Gwendal miraba con el ceño fruncido su plato y copa vacíos y Yuuri intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar al atemorizante hombre moreno.

Para alegría de Yuuri, Conrart fue el primero en entrar con su afable y característica sonrisa.

-Qué sorpresa tenerlos desde ahorita, terminaron temprano -Yuuri rio.

-Aunque es difícil de creer -suspiró Gwendal, quitándole mérito al pelinegro.

-Es una buena noticia, veo con alegría que ya se está acostumbrando a este mundo, Majestad.

-Conrad, soy Yuuri, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? -sonrió. El día en que a su padrino se le olvide esa formalidad realmente estaría preocupado -Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

El castaño también sonrió.

Poco a poco las sillas vacías comenzaron a ocuparse, hasta que el último en sentarse fue un Günter sonrojado con un extravagante cabello. Yuuri quiso preguntar pero no hubo necesidad al ver la sonrisa espléndida de Von Karbelnikoff.

_Pobre Günter, siempre lo usa de conejillo de indias._

Pero algo más llamativo a parte del cabello colorido de Von Christ, fue la intromisión de una de las sirvientas con un pequeño recipiente metálico entre sus manos.

-Majestad, ¿quiere que cubra sus peras con un poco de chocolate?

Yuuri, mal interpretando como siempre, se sonrojó de sobre manera -N-No, así está bien.

Miró como Doria, la traumada por describir a Wólfram como seme, se dirigía hacia su rubio prometido y le hacía la misma pregunta.

Una nueva imagen se plasmó en su mente, re viviendo el sueño anterior donde cubría el pecho blanco del rubio con jarabe de chocolate para después pasar su lengua por las zonas manchadas con ese dulce.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Günter, terminando de cenar necesito que me acompañes de nuevo -el antiguo peli lila negó con la cabeza, lanzando pequeños gritos agudos de ayuda -Deja de comportarte como un niño.

-¡No quiero que me hagas volver a meterlo!

El Maoh casi se ahoga con su bocado.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿No quieres volver tu cabello a como era antes?

-Esa cosa duele y es muy grande.

-Pero es necesario meterlo.

-¿Eh? -Yuuri sudó frío.

-Además ya debes estar acostumbrado al dolor.

-No cuando cada vez que intento insertarlo la maldita cosa me electrocuta -Günter lloró.

El pelinegro se tornó pálido. Extrañamente esa conversación (obviamente si era entendido de otra forma) le pareció sumamente familiar. Miró hacia sus pantalones… de acuerdo, la reacción era también meramente familiar.

-Eres un cobarde -Anissina declaró sin tacto -Todos los hombres.

-Te ayudaré si ésta vez eres tú quien lo mete.

-Imposible, el que requiere un cambio en su cabello eres tú, no yo. Tan solo sujétalo con fuerza y no toques la punta, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Pero aun así es demasiado grande para entrar por ese orificio.

-Pero si ya lo has metido.

-¡Ya basta! -se dejó influenciar por su frustración pero no midió el nivel de éste. Ahora observaba jadeante y de pie a todos los presentes, lo cuales le devolvían la mirada con asombro.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo quemarse en fuego.

-¿Yu-Yuuri? -esa voz, genial, justo lo que le faltaba. No podía soportarlo más.

-¡Es suficiente! -tomó a su prometido de la muñeca derecha y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie -Tú vienes conmigo.

Y con pasos grandes y fuertes salió del comedor, arrastrando a un bello mazoku que luchaba por liberarse -¡Yuuri, ¿qué rayos te ocurre?!... oye… ¡espera!

El maoh lo obligó a caminar hasta su habitación, donde lo empujó al interior y, luego de cerrar con seguro la puerta, lo arrojó a la cama con la misma brusquedad.

Wólfram no sabia si preocuparse, enojarse o temer por lo siguiente:

Yuuri se había subido a horcajas de él, inmovilizándolo tras apresar fuertemente sus muñecas a la altura de sus hombros, y se había acercado para besarlo.

-¿Yuu… ri…? -el llamado se apagó con el cálido aliento del Maoh en su boca. Yuuri movía ansiosamente sus labios, queriendo probar todo del rubio en un segundo: lamía el labio inferior, atrapaba entre los suyos el superior y mordía levemente ambos para luego volverlos a unir en un nuevo beso. Wólfram se dejó llevar por la ocasión.

Luego de que mordisquearan sus ya sonrojados labios, abrió lentamente su boca y al instante la lengua de Yuuri ingresó, tocando todo lo que encontraba dentro, uniendo sus lenguas y probando su paladar de manera rápida y desesperada.

¿En verdad era su enclenque el que lo besaba con tanta pasión? El mundo se había vuelto loco.

El rubio rompió el beso, necesitaba aire, pero se vio imposibilitado por uno nuevo, ahora Yuuri lamía la comisura de sus labios para nuevamente entrar en esa cavidad húmeda y unir sus lenguas en un nuevo baile improvisado.

Cuando sintió que era liberado de una de sus muñecas, aprovechó para posicionarlo en el cuello del moreno, así el contacto fue más directo y profundo. Wólfram, demasiado emocionado por el momento, pasó su lengua por las mejillas calientes y sonrojadas de su prometido mientras éste se dedicaba a besar el lóbulo de su oreja pero al final sus bocas inconscientemente se buscaron.

Pronto el calor del momento empezó a nublarnos y frenarlos, por lo que el monarca, con manos temblorosas, empezó a desabrochar el saco de su prometido al tiempo que éste lo besaba con pasión. La tarea era complicada, en parte porque necesitaba toda su mente para concentrarse y aportar en el beso, pero los malditos botones parecían no querer ceder y a esas alturas era más la urgencia de sumergirse en esa piel suave que retirar las prendas adecuadamente, por lo que jaloneó la vestimenta, rompiendo los botones.

El rubio frunció la entreceja pero los nuevos besos húmedos en su cuello, hombros y pecho lo callaron. Ahora era su turno, no quería terminar desnudo antes que el moreno. Entre jaloneos y besos toscos, logró liberarlo de esa ropa negra y gruesa, pero cuando se dirigía a los pantalones con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, Yuuri lo apresó nuevamente. Ahora luchaba por liberarse o por lo menos silenciar sus gemidos; la lengua del Maoh succionaba, mordía, lamía y besaba una de sus tetillas mientras la otra era estimulada por su otra mano libre.

-Ahh… Ah Yuuri -el pelinegro sonrió internamente y ahora cambió de tarea, dándole placer al enterrar su lengua en su ombligo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba los pantalones lentamente, pero el rubio no le dejó cumplir su misión tan fácilmente. Con todas las fuerzas del mundo, éste último logró invertir las posiciones, creyendo sería divertido ver el rostro molesto de su prometido, después de todo el estar arriba era lo más importante para él, sin embargo no recibió forcejeos, al contrario, cuando empezó a besar el cuello bronceado, éste solo gimió audiblemente.

Yuuri se retorció en la cama, Wólfram había empezado a mover su caderas de forma inconstante, haciendo rozar sus miembros ya despiertos por sobre la tela; eso y los constantes besos en su pecho lo estaban excitando de sobremanera. Las manos traviesas de su prometido delinearon su cuerpo y se dirigieron a sus pantalones, donde los quitó lentamente sin detener la simulación de las embestidas.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con esas agonizantes caricias. Como depredador cazando a su presa, logró someterlo nuevamente, teniendo él ahora el control de la actividad. Logró quitar las botas oscuras, lanzándolas y escuchando un sonido hueco y fuerte cuando cayeron al piso, y al segundo atacó los pantalones azules, casi arrancándoselos para aventarlos. Wólfram gimió ante el brusco movimiento y más al sentir como la mano del Maoh se colaba por su ropa interior.

Le proporcionó suaves caricias, sintiendo como se endurecía y erguía, y al mismo tiempo besó otra vez a su amante; no sabía por qué pero sus labios lo atraían mucho, sobre todo al notarlos tan hinchados.

De nuevo había despertado una extraña necesidad de hacer todo al mismo tiempo porque quería tocar y besar toda piel que encontrase.

El rubio lo excitaba de sobremanera, lo tentaba y lo deseaba rebasando el límite de lo normal.

Deshizo el nudo de los costados de la ropa interior, ahora no había nada que pudiese ocultar, Wólfram estaba desnudo completamente frente a sus ojos y a su completa merced. Retomó las caricias, primero suaves y luego fricciones fuertes en la base del pene para terminar con pequeños giros en la glande y supo, por los gemidos y exclamaciones, que su ritual inventado estaba teniendo efectos positivos.

Sin embargo Wolf parecía no querer quedarse quieto. Se impulsó para abrazarlo y ahora que los dos estaban sentados frente al otro, sus cuerpos rozaban deliciosamente, de lo cuál sacó provecho; tomó ambos miembros y los restregó y masturbó con fuerza mientras unía sus labios en un desenfrenado beso. Yuuri no pudo soportarlo, rompió el contacto para gemir.

Estaba caliente, muy caliente, tanto que sentía se quemaba vivo. No notó cuando era empujado hacia la cama, mucho menos cuando le quitaron su ropa interior que no tapaba nada, ni cuando Wólfram se posicionó arriba de él y se agachó a la altura de su entrepierna. Solo una descarga eléctrica lo despertó.

-¡Wólfram ¿qué?!... ¡Ahhh! -no podía creer que el rubio tenía su boca ahí. Intentó detenerlo, si es que tomarlo por lo cabellos con fuerza para profundizar la felación se podía llamar detener. Y es que la sensación era única, demasiado adictiva como para describirla. Wólfram lo miró con una sonrisa, notando que su rey estaba demasiado tenso.

-Tranquilo Yuuri, te haré sentir muy bien -y finalizando su promesa, besó la punta del pene. El contacto fue aumentando de nivel, primero embarrándolo de suficientes saliva, luego tomando la base y lamiéndola y finalizando con pequeños besos a su glande; todo un juego aleatorio combinado con la masturbación. Yuuri hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los dedos delgados de su prometido tocar sus testículos con roces agonizantes y llenos de placer extremo… pero lo que, definitivamente le dio un vuelco en su corazón, fue sentirse encerrado en la cavidad bucal de su compañero.

-¡Ahh! No puedo… Ahhh… -sacó y metió el pene en su boca repetidas veces. Yuuri tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas para no comenzar a moverse, aunque no duraría mucho, pronto se correría -Yo… ¡Ahhh!

Y todo movimiento se detuvo.

-¡Wólfram! -el rubio reía a todo pulmón.

-Lo siento, pero es mi venganza.

-¿Eh? -jadeó.

-En la historia decía que tú me dejabas con las ganas, pues te lo devuelvo.

En definitiva, Yuuri estaba molesto. Volvió a sujetarlo de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra primero separó sus piernas y luego tomó el miembro del rubio, le haría la misma travesura… empezó a palmarlo, conociéndolo y luego lo metió a su boca de una sola vez, realizando los mismos ejercicios que se le fueron dados.

Estaba impresionado, nunca se imaginó haciéndole un oral a otro hombre, pero Wólfram lo desequilibraba tanto que hasta desconocía su misma identidad. ¿O era obra del Maoh?

Como sea, quería reírse en la cara de ese rubio y aprovechar la circunstancia para su propio éxtasis.

-¡Yuuri… ahhh!, ¡detente, yo… ahhhh!... _¡Maldito vengativo!_ Ahhh… mngh -se mordió el labio inferior, ya que quería jugar entonces no le daría el placer de escucharlo gemir pero obviamente era más fácil decir que hacer. Justo cuando iba a eyacular, Yuuri posicionó su pulgar en la punta, evitando que se corriese. Ese era un peor castigo, sobre todo cuando aún recibía la felación.

Arqueó la espalda y gritó el nombre de su prometido, éste solo sonrió divertido y detuvo sus movimientos para alzar el rostro y mirar a su rubio. Su estómago subía y bajaba de forma rápida, su cabello mojado pegado a su frente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su pupilas estaban dilatadas, la boca semi abierta capturando aire; y toda su piel perlada de sudor. Era la imagen más sensual que jamás había visto. ¿Quién quería ver porno cuando podía conseguir mejores vistas con ese mazoku?

Gateó hasta posesionarse de esos labios rosados y voluminosos que antes estaban curvadas hacia abajo.

-Te odio -susurró por dejarlo con una dolorosa erección, pero disfrutó el beso de todas formas.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo -señaló su falo con un puchero -pero valió la pena, te veías jodidamente atractivo.

Wólfram sonrió y lo beso lentamente.

-Ya va siendo hora -musitó cerca de la oreja, aprovechando la cercanía para lamer el lóbulo. Yuuri suspiró y le entregó tres de sus dedos los cuales fueron preparados con minuciosidad.

Cuando éstos estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, Wolf le dio la espalda y apoyó su pecho y rostro en el colchón, dándole una visión de lo más amplia de su trasero y ese pequeño orificio en el medio. Yuuri tragó saliva.

Primero besó y lamió los glúteos del rubio, hasta llegar a la superficie de esa pequeña cueva donde derramó un poco más de su saliva con su propia lengua.

Wolf gemía extasiado.

Insertó un primer dedo, notando las paredes demasiado calientes y estrechas, y comenzó a moverlo de todas las maneras que se le ocurría. Lo alcanzó un segundo y el chico bajo él se tensó; amplió el hoyo con un movimiento simular a unas tijeras y también penetró más a fondo. Llegó un tercero y último, ante eso el mazoku ahogó un grito. Preocupado empezó a repartir besos y ligeras mordidas en su espalda, Wolf pareció calmarse.

Los tres dedos parecían sincronizados, haciendo estimulaciones tan extrañas pero excitantes que Wolf comenzó a gemir audiblemente, sobre todo cuando llegaron hasta el punto G de cualquier hombre.

Pero Yuuri no estaba contento, necesitaba unirse a ese cuerpo, pero de ya.

Los sacó con sumo cuidado, creyendo que la entrada estaba suficientemente dilatada, sin embargo se le ocurrió una nueva forma de darle placer a su prometido. Tomó ambas nalgas y las separó lo más que pudo.

-Yuuri, ¿qué estás…? ¡Ahhh! -simplemente era difícil de creer que la lengua de su monarca; del enclenque que siempre huía de él, que rechazaba su compromiso, que le restregaba que no era mujer y que evitaba a cualquier costa contactos con él; estaba en su ano -¡Ahhh dios!

Enterró su rostro en la almohada. Tenía miedo, miedo del que fuera era ahora su prometido. Pero debía reconocer que el nuevo Yuuri era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Cuando se separó, logró con dificultad voltearse boca arriba. Yuuri estaba hincado, mirándolo con ese rostro tan lujurioso que volvió a erguir su pene, si es que esto era posible.

Miró guasón el estado de su amante, no estaba tan diferente, también tenía que soportar una erección, aunque él no tuvo que asimilar el hecho de tener una lengua en su retaguardia.

-Yuuri, te quiero dentro -el Maoh sonrió con descaro. Wólfram se levantó un poco, ayudado por el pelinegro. Parecía que a esas alturas ambos sabían lo que quería el otro sin necesidad de usar palabras. Yuuri lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro dirigió su miembro a la entrada que se aproximaba lentamente desde arriba, todo bajo una sesión de besos torpes y bruscos.

Básicamente, Wolf se empaló solo.

Ambos jadearon. Uno por la sensación embriagante del rozar de su miembro con las paredes apretadas y otro por la mezcla de dolor y satisfacción. Compartieron una mirada y un mismo deseo, unieron sus labios en un beso cariñoso. Wolf decidió añadirle al momento algo inolvidable, por lo que volvió a salir con rapidez y se volvió a empotrar con agonizante lentitud, una y otra vez hasta que Yuuri lo empujó a la cama, cegado por el deseo de empezar a moverse.

Ahora la pose era distinta pero de igual forma deliciosa. El pelinegro tomó una pierna blanca y la colocó en su hombro. El cuerpo ladeado de Wolf le permitía ver todo de él: desde sus expresiones hasta los testículos y el vello rubio en esa zona. Comenzó a embestir suavemente, apoyándose del muslo para no perder el ritmo que poco a poco se fue tornando rápido.

Le gustaba esa posición pero le era complicado dar estocadas y proporcionarle placer a su prometido. Hizo un nuevo cambio, saliendo del interior de Wolf y obligándolo a ponerse de espaldas. Al menos ahí lo abrazaba posesivamente, alcanzaba el miembro del rubio para poder masturbarlo a su antojo y llegaba más profundo; pero no disfrutaba de sus hermosas facciones y su primordial objetivo era disfrutar todo lo posible la noche y correrse juntos

Wólfram gritó maravillado al sentir las embestidas tocar ese punto tan sensible en su interior, quería sentir más pero por cada par de estocadas, éstas se detenían. Las pausas, al principio, era la parte más excitante debido a la espera de volver a sentir la fricción, pero pronto empezaron a cansarse de lo mismo y haciendo esos cambios inexpertos solo les estaban provocando fatiga sin obtener los resultados de tener el ansiado orgasmo.

El Maoh hizo un último cambio, colocándolo boca arriba. Con una mano en su pene y otra en su cadera, empezó a embestir con rapidez.

-¡Ahh Yuuri… más rápido! -el pelinegro obedeció, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas y también la masturbación, sintiendo el pene que rodeaba palpitar -¡Ahhh!, ¡a-ahí!...

Sonrió arrogante, había dado con el punto nuevamente y entonces comprendió había más de una forma para darle placer a su prometido. Atacó con salvajismo, hundiendo su miembro hasta para encontrar ese punto y tocarlo por cada estocada que daba. Era el paraíso.

-¡Dios Wolf! -se sentía venir y también su amante. Con toda su energía, dedicó los últimos segundos a embestir con más fuerza y masturbarlo de la misma forma -¡Ahh, me… me vengo!

-¡Yuuri!

Y como dijo soltó su semilla en el interior del rubio y al segundo éste eyaculó en su mano. Agotado se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Wólfram que lo recibía con cariño y lo invitaba a besarse de nuevo antes de que saliera de su cuerpo.

Yuuri se recostó en la cama, jamás había estado tan cansado ni cuando había corrido una maratón. Entonces el mito de que el sexo es tan fuerte y efectivo como hacer ejercicio era cierto. [4]

Wólfram lo miró con ternura y Yuuri lo atrajo.

Si hace 48 horas alguien le hubiera advertido que leer esos fanfictions desatarían un deseo carnal de tener sexo con su prometido, seguramente hubiera palidecido y huido del castillo. Pero ahora no tenía por qué arrepentirse, de hecho se sentía afortunado de haberlos descubierto y estaba agradecido con la servidumbre a tal grado de que, como muestra de su gratitud, dejaría que lavasen las sábanas que escondía la evidencia del acto más primitivo del placer humano.

-Tengo una pregunta -la hermosa voz del rubio lo desconcertó -¿Qué te hizo ponerte así de cachondo?

-Ah~ si te dijera la verdad seguramente no te cansarías de burlarte.

-Mmm, seguramente fueron esas historias… pero no me burlo, yo tampoco reaccioné como hubiera deseado… y dime ¿qué parte te excitó más?

Yuuri rio nervioso. Adiós confidencialidades en su relación… o ¿por qué no noviazgo?

-No hubo parte… bueno al principio. Fue más bien una serie de eventos que no pude controlar muy bien.

-Si te dijera que a mí me ocurrió algo parecido, ¿tú me dirías los tuyos?

-Solo si empiezas primero olió su cabello: una fragancia creada por el sudor y los restos de un perfume de manzanillas. Wólfram rio cómplice.

-Saliendo del cuarto fui a… masturbarme -confesó como si fuera un niño pequeño que hizo una travesura.

-¿Eh?

-Y no solo eso, estuve soñando estos dos días contigo.

-Eso también me ocurrió y por tu culpa desperté en una ocasión en un mar de mi semen.

-Bueno, pero yo no fui el que se puso como loco en la cena.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado tentador? Y luego a ti se te ocurre comer ese postre raro y dejar que el relleno se escurra por tus labios.

-Ah, así que eso querías que te hiciera -sonrió pícaramente -la próxima vez dejaré que te corras.

-Eres un vulgar y depravado… ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy feliz porque no te hice caso.

-Mmm -bostezó -tú fuiste el sucio desde un principio.

-Hablo en serio, sino no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué? -lo miró curioso. Yuuri le sonrió y besó.

-… Que estoy enamorado de ti.

-… Creo que dejaré que sigan escribiendo… tal vez así nos den nuevas ideas.

Yuuri rio y Wólfram lo abrazó.

-… Yo también te amo, mi enclenque depravado.

_Fin (?)_

**[1] **Si bien existe un gran dilema de cómo se escribe realmente el nombre de éste personaje, lo único que sabemos es que Yuuri es ignorante y lo pronuncia mal por lo mismo de venir de otro mundo, identificándolo con **Conrad**; por lo que no habrá cambio cuando Yuuri lo mencione. He leído varias historias y algunos autores lo escriben con **C **y otros con **K**, pero es ahí donde no profundizo porque en cuestión estilizada se ve mejor con **C**.

**[2] **Aquí hago cita a la primera pista de uno de los **CD Drama** de KKM: Yasashii Ryuu no Koroshikata donde la traducción y la pieza la pueden encontrar en el blog: bluwimfansub

**[3] **Identifiquémoslo bajo el nombre de _eclair, _un postre francés hecho de pasta _choux_, que es una masa de sabor neutro que se cocina en la estufa y luego en el horno, rellena de crema pastelera y con una cubierta de glaseado de chocolate. (Yummi! :P)

**[4] **¿Nunca lo habían escuchado? :S


End file.
